Can't Wait
by OddCompass
Summary: Yosuke calls Souji after him being gone for so long and it somehow leads to a rather heated phone call.


Can't Wait

Writer: OddCompass

Pairing: Yosuke/Souji, (Implied briefly) Kanji/Souji

Warning(s): Masturbation, Phone sex

A/N: Hello once again! Another yaoi one so if you don't like it; Scadaddle! For those of you who do like Yosuke/Souji sexual moments, read ahead! I hope I made it closer to Yosuke topping than Souji since there doesn't seem to be too much of that milling about. Hopefully this doesn't seem too rushed and all who reads this likes it.

* * *

Yosuke sighed as he sat in his room, staring blankly up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep and knew that he'd have a rather boring day tomorrow. Nothing exciting happens whenever he's gone.

"Souji had to leave for a bit today," he whispered to himself sadly. When he closed his eyes, he could see Souji's face behind his eyelids and his small smile. "He won't be back for another two weeks."

Yosuke thumped himself in the forehead. There wasn't any need for him to be talking out loud to himself. That's what crazy people do.

He then began to wonder if Souji missed him, too. His face was so impassive at times that it sent chills down his spine. It wouldn't surprise him if he made another five friends wherever it is he went to. He has that kind of personality. People were instantly drawn to him. Hell, when he first came down to boring old Inaba, the silent teen seemed to attract people's attention.

The sudden heaviness of his phone in his back pocket overwhelmed him. He needed to call Souji, see if he was doing alright and, you know, the normal friend thing.

As he pulled out his phone he idly wondered if Kanji was calling Souji. Kanji did seem to have a small crush on the silver haired teen, though it didn't look like it'd escalate, which Yosuke was unexplainably happy about.

"C'mon! Pick up, pick up, pick up." He whispered to himself as he listened for the click of a phone being answered.

After the fifth ring, he finally heard Souji's voice. "Hello?" A shiver went down his spine at the sound of his voice. "Hey, partner. How's it going at whatever?"

Yosuke could hear the smile in Souji's voice. "It's nice. I have a hotel room to myself at 'whatever'."

Yosuke would've at least asked why he was at a hotel by himself but the image of Souji sprawled out on a king sized bed naked, panting, and asking for Yosuke to join him stopped him cold.

That caused an instant hard-on.

"Damnit," the flustered teen said a bit too loudly.

Concern instantly filled Souji's voice as he asked if everything was alright.

Heh. It is like him to worry over everything. "Yeah, I-I'm fine. Just, um... Will you say _things_?"

"_Things_? I don't understand what you mean."

Damnit, what the hell was he thinking? He couldn't ask his best friend anything like that. And what was with the odd image he had earlier? He wasn't gay and he didn't want his best friend.

"Yosuke...?" Souji's worried voice brought him back to reality and to the throb inbetween his legs. "Yosuke? Are you still there?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here." Yosuke slipped a hand down the front of his pajama pants. What the fuck was he doing? He lightly ran his forefinger over the head. "I'm right here, partner."

"Well, are you alright? You sound... breathy. What are you doing?"

"I'm touching myself." What the hell?! Why did he just say that? "To you. I'm touching myself to you, Souji." Ok, this is it. He'll never see or hear from his best friend ever again. He'll avoid him forever. The Investigation Team is over. He may as well hang up now before things get worse.

"I... I-I like that."

"What?" Yosuke could barely believe his ears. "What?" He repeated stupidly.

He could hear Souji clear his throat. "I said that I like that." There was a bit of shifting noises and a drawn breath. "I'm touching myself now, too."

"Damn, partner," he could see it now: Souji naked and slowly playing with himself as he bit his lip and whined almost patheticly.

"What are you thinking of?" Souji's voice was breathless as if he just got done running.

Yosuke gulped back a moan as he gave the first pull on himself. "I can picture you touching yourself and moaning for me. It's, um, hot."

"Yosuke!" Souji suddenly screamed out. At first, the brunette thought something was wrong but threw away the thought when Souji called his name out again followed by a deep, throaty moan. "Yes, Yosuke,"

He immeaditly began to stroke himself at the pace he guessed Souji was going. He couldn't get the pace he wanted and ripped off his lower garments. He lied down on his back with the phone by his ear so he could hear his best friend moan.

"Oh, yes, Yosuke! Faster, please..." He complied as if he were there and then his imagination went wild again. He could see the two of them now with Souji on his hands and knees, gripping the edge of the bed for support as he slammed into him from behind, planting kisses and leaving hickeys all over his neck and back.

His hand gripped almost too hard at his penis. He couldn't hold back moans and words of his own from escaping his mouth. The more he calledout Souji's name, the more Souji seemed to demand things from him. Soon, he found himself bucking into his hand as he moaned for Souji, his pace no longer steady as it was beforehand. He closed his eyes tightly and could barely think straight. Souji was driving him wild without even being there.

"Yosuke, I'm close! I'm, I'm-"

"So am I, Souji,"

With a few more wild bucks and moans tumbling from Yosuke's lips, he came hard but didn't stop there. He kept bucking into his hand even as his cum came back down and fell on his chest and bed. He tried to squeeze every drop of cum from himself with a couple more hard and quick bucks of his hips. He even lazily stroked himself until he felt as though he couldn't take anymore. Hopefully he didn't wake his parents.

He waited until his breathing was under control before he dared to speak again. "Partner? Did you c-"

"Yes, I did." The two of them went silent as what they just done finally sunk in.

Shit.

"Wait, does this make me...?"He couldn't finish the sentence as if saying it was bad luck.

"That makes both of us gay."

Yosuke couldn't form a response but didn't care. After a while of silence, Souji finally spoke up. "I can't wait to get back to you, Yosuke." The line went dead.

Yosuke laughed. "I can't wait either, Souji," He whispered into the dead line.


End file.
